poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of the Machine Robos
'''Battle of the Machine Robos '''is a film. Summary The Dazzlings return and start causing trouble. They corrupt Thomas' friends and drain Thomas' memories. And to make matters worse, three Machine Robos arrive and aid the sirens in their conquest. Can they be stopped before it's too late? Plot The Dazzlings Meet Airachnid The Dazzlings wander through a forest and find a dark Cybertronian shape hiding in the trees. Sonata tells Aria and Adagio that someone is watching them. The Cybertronian shape jumps down from the tree and reveals that it's a Cybertronian spider named Airachnid. She introduces herself and asks them on the whereabouts of the Train-Prime, OpThomas Prime and the founder of Crash's adventure team, a Keyblade welding cyborg named Ryan F-Freeman. Aria explains that they're a few miles away. Airachnid makes a deal with the Sirens, promising to give them their powers back if they help her capture them and her arch nemesis, the Autobot Arcee. Adagio and her sisters agree. Thomas' Train-Prime Training/Airachnid discovers Discord's corruption powers The next morning, Thomas is at the Autobot base, learning the capabilities of a Train-Prime. Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle tells the story of the Dazzlings to Discord and the Mini-Cons, Jetstorm, Slipstream and Fixit. Ryan and Matau asks Discord how he got his corruption powers. Discord says that he got his corruption powers from a spell that Star Swirl the Bearded once performed. Matau then asks what spell did Star Swirl used. Discord explains that Star Swirl used a hypnosis corruption spell. Matau became so excited, he runs to tell Crash and the others. But little does he know that Airachnid and the Sirens have overheard them. Airachnid leads the Sirens to the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters to find the spell. Adagio finds a book of spells that Star Swirl used. Airachnid flicks through the pages and finds the spell. Then she found the hypnosis corruption spell. She performs the spell and gets Discord's corruption powers. The Return of Chaos/James' corruption Meanwhile, James is puffing over to Ponyville to see Rarity. Until the whole Island of Sodor starts turning upside down. Airachnid suddenly appears. James asks Airachnid what is she doing. Airachnid then works her new powers on James, saying that no other engine could withstand or have his kind of style. Then the magic starts to corrupt James. Brian the Crocodile and Predaking saw what happened from behind a rock and flies to tell Thomas and the others. Thomas rushes to find James. The tank engine soon finds him in a siding. But James looks different. Ryan noticed James has a new paint job on him. James is nearly grey in colour. Suddenly, James then starts shooting at the pair. Ryan used his magic to protect him and Thomas. James says they shouldn't have come and that they'll try to overpower his style and beauty. Thomas asks James who told him. James explains that Airachnid told him so. Thomas and Ryan set about finding Airachnid. Bumblebee suggests taking Strongarm and Sideswipe to search around. Thomas leads the two Autobots and Ryan to where he thinks Airachnid might be. They split up, only for Sideswipe to get caught off-guard by a big black spider-like shape. Strongarm attacks the shape, only to discover that it has already made off with Sideswipe. Ryan figured that Airachnid had attacked Sideswipe. Thomas ran to find Airachnid. Ryan and Strongarm set off to find Sideswipe. Infiltrating Airachnid's lair/Rescuing Sideswipe The trio find Airachnid's lair, a centuries old Transformer Battleship. They wander inside and find Airachnid, the Sirens and Sideswipe. Sideswipe asks Airachnid why did she take him. Airachnid explains that she was planning to capture Arcee but explains how lucky she was to catch him instead. Sideswipe then asks why those 3 girls are with Airachnid. Adagio says that Airachnid promised to give them their powers back if they helped her capture Thomas, Ryan and Arcee. Sonata tells Sideswipe that Airachnid had learned to use magic when she learned the hypnosis corruption spell. Aria vocalizes and Airachnid tells her to be quiet. Sideswipe asks why did Airachnid corrupt James. Airachnid explains to Sideswipe that she was trying out her new powers and used James as a test subject. Airachnid then says that, Henry, Toby, Edward and Gordon are her next targets. Aria then adds Twilight's friends. Airachnid explains to Aria that the Trainbots are her only targets. While she and Aria fight over who should make the decisions, Strongarm, Ryan and Thomas sneak in and free Sideswipe. They then sneak out without the Dazzlings or Airachnid noticing. The Plan to stop Airachnid/Henry's corruption Back at the Autobot base, the gang set about stopping Airachnid. Discord says that the only way to reverse the corruption spell is to use the Matrix of Friendship. Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon and Toby head to Airachnid's lair to face her. They split up, only for Airachnid to appear and corrupt Henry. Henry then starts acting mean towards his friends and Fluttershy after this. Crash Bandicoot noticed Fluttershy crying and comes to comfort her. Gordon takes Edward and Toby to confront Airachnid. Battling Airachnid/Gordon's corruption The trio find Airachnid in a clearing and start fighting her. Crash, Ryan and Matau arrived on the scene. Gordon is corrupted in the ensuing fight. Airachnid told Gordon to fight his friends. Gordon refuses and instead starts being lazy. Airachnid then says that Matau's evil brother Bertram and Evil Ryan will do it. When the duo appear, Edward and Toby manage to hold them off. When the evil trio retreat, Edward and Toby take Gordon back to the Autobot base. Gordon recalls Rainbow Dash being lazy more than once. Ryan and Matau are confused by what Gordon said. Rainbow reminds them of the time Discord corrupted her. Toby and Edward head back to find Airachnid. Edward and Toby's corruption Edward and Toby find Airachnid but are quickly corrupted by her in the ensuing fight. Thomas comes and picks them up. They return to the Autobot base, where Edward and Toby are put in a room with the other three corruptions. As they argue, Ratchet tries desperately to keep them under control. When Thomas asks Arcee who Airachnid is, Arcee explains that Airachnid killed one of her partners once. She also explains that Airachnid too was an Autobot before she became a Decepticon. Noting that Airachnid will do anything to return to her original form, Arcee asks Matau to form a band called Matau and the Skylanders. Matau agrees and brought his friends with him Sir Daniel Fortesque, Wreck-it Ralph, Garfield, Buck The Weasel, Predaking, Darksteel and Skylynx. Airachnid Betrays the Dazzlings Airachnid prepares to give the Dazzlings their powers back but then decides not to. Adagio asks Airachnid why she wont give them their powers back. Airachnid tells Adagio that she only pretended to promise them their powers back and want them for her own purposes. She then creates her own pendant and summons three robots called Machine Robos from Cybertron: Heli Robo, Military Robo and Stealth Robo. After the Dazzlings and the Machine Robos introduce themselves, Airachnid says the 3 robots will help the Dazzlings in their conquest. Trivia *Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Matau T. Monkey, Wreck-it Ralph, Sir Daniel Fortesque, Garfield, Buck The Weasel, Brian the Crocodile, Meg Griffin, Ryan F-Freeman, Predaking, Darksteel, Skylynx, Sunset Shimmer, Cody Fairbrother, Kaos(Good Clone), Bertram T. Monkey, Megatron, Starscream, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Ryan F-Freeman(Opposite), Diesel 10, Dr. Neo Cortex, Sunset Shimmer (Oposite), Breakdown, Knock Out, Dreadwing and Airachnid guest star in this film * Scenes *The Dazzlings Meet Airachnid *Thomas' Train-Prime Training/Airachnid discovers Discord's corruption powers *The Return of Chaos/James' corruption *Infiltrating Airachnid's lair/Rescuing Sideswipe *The Plan to stop Airachnid/Henry's corruption *Battling Airachnid/Gordon's corruption *Edward and Toby's corruption *Airachnid Betrays the Dazzlings * * * * * * * * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer